Try Harder
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: I heard someone pounding on my door. How many times was I going to be interrupted? I know I had set up the "do not disturb" sign this time…right? Meditation isn't easy, ya know. -fluff?- Will X Karen


**To 'Guest' (Whom I'm not sure how to formally talk to) Thank you for reviewing my last Will X Karen fic, even if I can't really thank you through PM cause you don't have an account…:/**

**You people have no clue how weird writing fluff is to meh. Fluff needs more death...just kidding~ (Gosh can't you take a joke D: ) My cat is literally walking all over my laptop…sorry for the errors peoples…blame my cat. f,cfm7fd2`w**

**Once again: I don't own pokemon, mmkay?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Try Harder**

Tap Tap…BANG BANG

I heard someone pounding on my door. How many times was I going to be interrupted? I know I had set up the "do not disturb" sign this time…right?

"Come on in." I said, trying to let the sigh come out in my voice.

"You in here?" I saw Karen poke her silvery head in my door.

"No, I'm not currently sitting in the middle of my floor speaking to you." I rolled my eyes. How can I not be in here if I answered the door?

"What are you doing in here all alone?" She asked closing the door again. Not pleased with my sarcasm, Karen placed her hands on her hips. I frownedd and pointed to my equally annoyed Xatu. We had been trying to meditate, but were continually being rudely interrupted. I need a new sign or something.

"I'm not alone." Xatu squawked his approval.

"Well, I'm bored. So what are you and Xatu doing?" Karen leaned on the wall. Xatu closed his eyes and resumed his meditation. I gestured to my feathered friend, hoping Karen would understand the meaning of 'go-away-we're-trying-to-focus.' But she just stood there and watched me, waiting for a worded answer. I sighed.

"We were trying to meditate." I said, closing my eyes, re-folding my hands and crossing my legs on the floor.

"Oh…sounds exciting." She said, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Very…" I said, returning my own breathing and mind into a peace state. I tried to concentrate on the unseen matter around me. As I sat there, I felt Xatu's presence of mind into my own. I could feel his own calm feelings the seemed to flow through my head. We sat for a few minutes (Maybe, it's hard to tell) before I felt Karen move. I didn't open my eyes, but tried to sense where she was. The dark type master moved towards me and I felt the vibrations on the floor that she was now sitting on the floor next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not opening my eyes. I only let part of my consciousness come back to the physical world. I didn't want to have to exit and then spend more energy trying to return.

"I've got nothing else to do. How do you 'meditate?'"

"Glad I'm your last resort option." I smirked. Stupid mistake. I lost my connection. Opening my eyes, I leaned my forehead into my hands.

"Okay, so show me." Karen crossed her legs and sat up straight.

"Meditating isn't something I can 'show' you. You have to feel it." I cursed myself in my head for being such an idiot, breaking off the link like that.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked. I closed my eyes once more. Let's try this again.

"Just let your mind flow, but try to control its movement."

"Umm…okay." Karen fell silent and I resumed my mental state. Instead of Xatu, I tried to focus on Karen's thoughts. If she was at least attempting to mediate, I might as well help her. When I broke into Karen's mind…it was all black. Why did this not surprise me? I felt her thinking about her Umbreon and battling some challenger. Karen's thought thenn ended with her winning, of course.

I let my mind flow out of my head for a few seconds to look at Karen's expression. She was smiling.

"Try not to smile." I said. She wasn't flowing freely if she organized every aspect of her visions. I felt her frown.

"Or frown." Now she seemed irritated.

"I don't think I can do this." Karen opened her eyes and flicked away a stray silver hair.

"Sure you can, just try harder."

"How am I supposed to try harder if I can't control what I'm thinking?"

"It's easy."

"Sure, for you." Karen sat back again, and closed her eyes. Xatu finally got fed up with all the talking and walked/flew out of my room. I checked his thoughts before he left, and he did seem annoyed but I know my Xatu and he was hiding something. And doing a very good job of it I must say. His spirit wasn't completely made of frustration. Perhaps he saw a piece of our future. Only he can know.

"Gosh this is harder than it looks."

"That because when you look, all you see is someone sitting there. You can't see their thoughts but they can see yours."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking about right now?" I breathed deeply again. Karen kept switching the images in her mind. First it was just black, dark chocolate cake, black coffee, then I saw her sight of me. She had opened her eyes andd was watching me.

"You continuously switch from several 'dark themed' items and currently you are watching me speak." I opened my right eye and looked at Karen. She had puckered her lips into a slight frown of defeat. I then saw her smile deviously, with the same angered eyes. When I tried to break into her head, everything was black again. Just out of sheer confusion, I opened my eyes all the way. What I saw surprised me.

Karen's face was inches away from mine and still moving towards me.

"What the fu-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as Karen had put her lips up against mine. Her silver-blue eyes were closed, yet my own were as open as they could be. My face was burning as I sat shocked and frozen on my room floor, as Karen leaned further into my mouth. A grunt escaped my throat when she pushed her tongue into the side of my cheek. My jaws seemed to be locked open in disbelief, so Karen just kept moving inside my mouth.

It was warm and…and…and wet.

Slightly disgusting but enjoyable. Karen breathed heavily as she bit lightly on my top lip. She never lost contact with me, but somehow pushed my back to the ground. The thud knocked wind out of me, then Karen climbed over my body. She started to unhook the metal fasteners on my abdomen, lips still twisted into mine. It just made my face flare up more.

"K-K-K-Karen! I-I-I don't think I c-can do this!" I said quivering all over, when she finally let go of my lips and sat up slightly, hands still wrapping themselves around the black and pink fabric being removed.

"Just try harder."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Oh gosh, just kill me now for its strangeness. Either that or review~**

**,ku87vc erdewxderw4w :My cat says hello**

**(Would Someone Please Tell Me If This Ship Has A Name? I've been looking **_**everywhere**_**)**


End file.
